Advances in electronic technologies and devices have put a wide variety of applications, features, and information at people's fingertips. The proliferation of such applications, features, and information on electronic devices has challenged designers of user interfaces for the electronic devices. For example, a common challenge has been to design and implement user interface elements that provide an intuitive and appropriate balance of information, usability, aesthetics, and functionality. The difficulty of the challenge is exacerbated for electronic devices that have limited resources and/or that are small in size, such as a phone device.